


Tumblr Ficlet 65: Bone-tired

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Full Shift Derek Hale, Future Fic, Hints at Somnophilia, Hints at Top Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentions kink negotiation, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Schmoop, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles swallows the laughter in his throat.♠I implore you to look at the(NSFWish) image this is based onbefore you read.





	Tumblr Ficlet 65: Bone-tired

Stiles swallows the laughter in his throat. Though he can get into the room and into bed with his other half without too much effort, he won’t get away with actually speaking if he doesn’t want to wake Derek.

Especially not if he wants to get a photo first.

He really, really wants to get a photo first.

The full moon last night was the first with their newly extended Pack — there were kids and more kids everywhere, especially all over their full-shift Alpha. A while before dawn, once all the others had gone home, Derek had pushed his cold wolf-nose into Stiles’ shoulder and huffed out his intention to head inside.

Stiles had stayed out with Lydia, talking and clearing up and enjoying the still of the night air. They watched the sunrise and he’d made sure she got to her car okay.

Now he’s here, having stumbled inside and up the stairs, his eyes barely staying open for long enough for him to make it to their room.

Until this, of course. He’s currently wide awake.

Their bathroom door is open, one of the towels on the floor with paw prints on it. Derek must have at least washed his feet before he’d jumped into bed and pushed his face into Stiles’ pillow.

At some point in the last couple of hours he’s shifted back to human but not, other than that, moved a muscle, apparently.

Stiles slips his phone out of his pocket as slowly as he can and is glad he’d remembered to put it on silent last night before the moon-run. He’s almost out of battery, but there’s enough for a couple of photos, at least.

Glad that he’d toed his shoes off down-stairs, he slips around the bed to get a slightly better angle. If he wasn’t so bone-tired he’d be tempted to have Derek here and now — his ass looks as good as it always does and is at just the right angle — but they haven’t really had that conversation yet, so it will have to wait for another time.

Stiles’ cock twitches at the thought anyway, and Derek wuffles into the sheets. Stiles snaps a couple of pictures and fits his phone into the charger next to Derek’s. It takes him a few moments to strip off, and then he’s on the bed and almost instantly surrounded by arms and legs and there’s an Alpha werewolf pushing his face into the stubble on Stiles’ jaw and yeah, anything else can wait till whenever.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/275370) (on my NSFW pillowfort). 
> 
> This isn't kinky, but please read the post I made about tagging kink (mostly) [here](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/275386), if you're interested.


End file.
